


We'll always be friends, Won't We?

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catfishing, Chubby Dean, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Insecure Dean, Internet Relationship, Long Time Friends, Love, M/M, Pierced Castiel, Tattooed Castiel, not really - Freeform, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: There might be more, I don't know yet.





	

Dean and Castiel had been friends for years, but something started to change for Dean. He noticed how blue Castiel's eyes were, how pink his lips looked-how they looked chapped but Dean was sure they'd be soft to kiss. He noticed the barely there scruff as they entered their junior year of high school together. Dean started developing feelings for his best, male friend whom he was entirely sure was straight. He'd seen some of the girls' Cas brought home. They were stunning, but he went through girls the way Dean went through cola. When Castiel wasn't entertaining girls, he'd spend all his time at Dean's and he wasn't about to argue or fight that Castiel wanted to spend his free time with Dean. Castiel had gotten a few tattoos, though he was underage Dean thought they intensified his friend-making him more attractive. Castiel had gotten a tongue piercing which made Dean think of all sorts of thoughts.  
One day, as Castiel and Dean were lounging on the couch, snacks spread around and a movie on the television, when Dean decided it was time to tell his best friend. After swallowing his Oreo Dean opened his mouth to speak when Castiel's deep voice spoke up.

  
"You're such a great friend, Dean. We've been through so much, it'd be hard if we weren't friends. I'm glad your family moved in down the street", he said honestly. Castiel looked at his friend and smiled. Dean felt his heart nearly rip; he wanted to tell Castiel, he really did but he knew he'd ruin what they have. He smiled and mock punched Cas' arm.

  
"Yeah, no chick flick moments, Cas. But I'm glad we did too", he said with a laugh.

  
ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

  
After Castiel went home that night, he noticed he had a friend request on the dating site he had just created. He clicked on it and was impressed with the girl in the picture. She had reddish brown hair, deep chocolate eyes and a wide, white smile. The name said Anna Milton. He clicked to view her profile and smiled as she seemed to be into a lot of the same things he was. Star Wars, Dr. Sexy, Maury, just to name a few. She liked to be outside star gazing and couldn't stand cheaters. Castiel accepted the friend request and was pleased to see she was online and able to chat. He scrolled through her pictures, while he clicked on the tab to chat with her.

  
**blue_eyed_devil** : _Hey, sweetheart. Just have to tell you thanks for the add._

  
Castiel was about ready to turn his laptop off when he heard a small 'ding. He smiled seeing she had replied.

  
**bambi-doeeyes21:** _sorry for that time, I was putting my little brother to bed. Sweetheart, huh? I bet you say that to all the pretty girls._

  
**blue_eyed_devil:** _Nah, just you. I've definitely never seen anyone as pretty as you on this site. ;)_

  
**bambi-doeeyes21** : _Aren't you a flatterer. Your eyes can't be that blue._

  
**blue_eyed_devil:** _They are, sweetheart. They doin' anything for you?_

  
**bambi-doeeyes21** _**:** Perhaps. You only have a few pictures of yourself...Why aren't you smiling in them?_

  
**blue_eyed_devil:** _I haven't actually thought about it. Would you like a picture of me smiling? We could exchange phone numbers._

  
**bambi-doeeyes21 has signed off.**

  
Castiel blinked in confusion, had he said something wrong? He didn't know and he wasn't going to dwell on it. Too much. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Dean before sending a message to cutie he had been talking to.

  
**blue_eyed_devil:** _If you'd like to continue talking, you can text me at 206-569-5829_

  
_Hey, wanna come over tomorrow and we can go for that run?-C_

  
When Castiel didn't receive a response right away, he became a bit worried but then remembered Dean had more responsibilities when his father died. He had to clean up the house, take care of Sam, do well in school while Mary worked long shifts at the hospital.

  
_I don't wanna run...How about you come back over?-D_

  
Castiel thought that over, his parents' wouldn't mind and he knew Dean might be lonely. He pulled on a bigger jacket as he could tell it had gotten colder outside. He packed a quick bag and then headed over to the Winchesters'. He smiled when his phone buzzed with a new text.

  
_Hi...-A_

  
_Oh, it's Anna by the way...-A_

  
Castiel smiled and headed up the steps, knocking on the door and replied while he waited.

  
_Well, hello there, Sweetheart. Did I say something wrong? You left pretty quickly-C_

  
The door opened and there was a smiling, happy Dean. Castiel gave him a grin before he waved his phone at him and walked passed the shorter male. Castiel had noticed Dean was attractive but he never acted on it, from what he knew, Dean was straight. Castiel had noticed Dean lost some weight, not that Dean was fat, but he was a bit chubby but Castiel loved it. Thought it made him even more attractive. Dean closed the door and locked it, his mom wouldn't be home until the morning anyway.

  
"Sam's already in bed", he explained. Castiel nodded and took his jacket off, hanging it up on the coat rack.

  
"Awesome, so we can just kick it and watch movies", Cas said, tucking his bag in the cubby he usually used. Dean nodded and then wandered towards the kitchen, he seemed off but Castiel didn't know why.

  
"So, there's this hot girl I'm texting. She's kinda hot, likes a lot of the same things I like...Hey, she's like a female you", Castiel started, a teasing tone in his voice. Dean sighed while he took out some leftovers, relaxed now that Sam had eaten. He gestured at the food and gave a shrug. Castiel nodded and Dean doubled the plate, putting into the microwave.

  
"Oh yeah? What's her name?" Dean asked, tilting his head as he leaned against the counter. Castiel smiled and sat at the table. He looked at his phone with a smile.

  
"Her names Anna, and she's really cool. She's got amazing green eyes, bright red hair and a great smile", he gushed before he opened the app on his phone and went to her pictures. Dean smiled as Castiel showed him the phone, but he felt guilty. How could he harbor his feelings while he talked about a girl he was probably going to be dating soon.

  
"Yeah, she's real pretty", Dean said before he grabbed two forks and brought the food to the table once it was hot enough. He handed Castiel a fork and they both dug in, Castiel groaned in appreciation. Dean's cheeks flushed.

  
"Where do you find the time to learn to cook like this?" Castiel demanded with a laugh. Dean shrugged, his head down while he ate.

  
"During computer tech I guess...I have the highest grade so he doesn't really care if I'm on the internet bullshitting around", Dean explained. Castiel nodded, frowning when he didn't see a response but then he shrugged. He didn't chase-he was chased. Castiel ate some more and then noticed his friends entire mood had shifted.

  
"Dean, you okay?" He asked, concern lacing his tone. Dean looked up, some food hanging from his mouth but he nodded.

  
"Yeah, 'm fine". he mumbled. Castiel frowned but he didn't push his friend. He knew Dean would talk about what was bothering him when he wanted. Dean shifted and Castiel knew Dean was ready.

  
"What is their a girl you've got your eyes on?" Castiel teased with a chuckle. Dean shook his head and then licked his lips.

  
"Cas, I'm gay", he said, his eyes immediately dropping down. Whatever Castiel was expecting, it sure as hell wasn't that. His eyebrows lifted and then he smiled.

  
"Oh, so there's a boy you like?" Castiel asked casually. Dean nodded and then smiled almost shyly, it was odd. Cas had never seen that smile on his face before and it made something unpleasant twist in his stomach.

  
"Yeah, and we're going on a date next weekend I think", he mumbled. Castiel smiled encouragingly.

  
"Oh that's awesome! If I can meet this girl Anna, do you think we could double?" Cas asked with a tilt of his head. Dean nodded and then Castiel noticed his cheeks were flushed. Castiel thought his friend was attractive, but he knew he didn't have a right to thinking that when Dean was clearly thinking of someone else.

  
"Awesome...And we'll still hang out right? Like we won't stop being friends?" He asked casually. Dean shrugged teasingly before he laughed.

  
"'Course not, Cas. We're best friends and we are always going to be best friends", Dean replied firmly as he ate some more. Castiel continued eating before he sat back and slapped his hand on his stomach.

  
"God, I feel like I ate so much", he murmured. Dean paused, but it didn't escape Castiel's eye; Castiel knew Dean was sensitive about his weight, but he didn't have to be. The chubbyness that he had was so attractive, Castiel stared sometimes. He was just lucky enough to not get caught. Dean set his fork down and then went to pick up the plate before Castiel placed his hand on his wrist.

  
"Dean, you know you don't need to worry about your weight, right? You look good the way you are", Castiel started, when Dean looked at him. Dean blinked and then squinted his eyes at his friend, a small frown on his face.

  
"I doubt that, but if you say so", he replied, before putting the rest of the food away. Dean sighed as he looked down at himself. Dean shrugged the feeling off before it could fester and Castiel helped him clean up the kitchen.

  
\--------------

  
Weeks had gone by, Dean's boyfriend was an asshole. Castiel hated Balthazar and how he treated Dean, but he never said anything. Unfortunately, Anna still hadn't wanted to meet Castiel face to face, and it was upsetting to the boy. He sighed one night, checking his phone for a text message while he hung out with Dean and Balthazar; Balthazar was in the kitchen talking lowly with Dean. It wasn't until Cas heard Dean's voice rise in pitch that he realised they were fighting. He stood then; no one talked to Dean like that. Ever, regardless of how Dean was acting, he never deserved to be treated like that.

  
"Everything okay in here, Dean?" He asked as he leaned against the doorframe. Balthazar turned his head to frown at Castiel and they shared a disgusted look with each other. The brit rolled his eyes.

  
"It's none of your concern, darling. Why don't you go look for a text message from that girl who doesn't even want to meet you", he snapped. Castiel caught his tongue piercing between his teeth.

  
"Well, _darling_ it's really none of your business who I talk to. But it is my business to know why you're talking to Dean like that", he said firmly. Balthazar snorted.

  
"I invited him to go back to my home for the summer to meet my family and he just started a lame fight about money, which he doesn't have to worry about", he said, turning towards Dean as he rehashed what he had been saying. Dean bristled.

  
"That was not what we were talking about, Balth. I was asking you why the hell your ex boyfriend has been calling you everynight but you have him labeled as your mother", he snarled. Castiel's eyebrow rose, Dean must've really cared about this other boy to curse at him. Balthazar just gave Dean a cold look before the colour rose in his cheeks.

  
"You know what, Dean. Go fuck yourself. I was just being nice to get into your pants, but Jesus, if it's this difficult it's no wonder you were single for so long. Not to mention I'd be scared you'd crush me, you disgusting little prick", he snapped. Dean flinched and Castiel saw red before he walked over and grabbed Balthazar by the shirt and yanked him out the back door, throwing him up against the post, pressing his forearm against Balthazar's neck. He scowled at him.

  
"You ignorant fucking twat. Dean is the most amazing person. If you can't see him, then go back home. You don't take a sweet guy like Dean and try to break him down just because he caught you doing something fucked up. Ya hear me, darling?" Castiel hissed; Balthazar scowled and shoved the younger boy back.

  
"Fuck you, dick", Balthazar said harshly before he stormed off. Castiel took a moment to compose himself before he walked inside. He didn't find Dean in the kitchen but he heard his phone ping.

  
_Sorry for not talking to you for a while. I've had a lot going on...I think I'm depressed.-A_

  
Castiel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he typed a response.

  
_I'm sorry, Anna. But right now I need to comfort my friend. He was hurt really badly by his now ex boyfriend-C_

  
Castiel pocketed his phone after turning the sound off and headed upstairs to Dean's bedroom. He knocked twice before he heard a muffled 'come in'. Castiel opened the door and saw the lump of comforter on Dean's bed and smiled to himself. He walked over and sat on the edge.

  
"Dean...", he started. Dean made another muffled sound and then poked his head out; his eyes were a bit puffy and red, clear signs he had been crying.

  
"Open up, I'm cold too", Castiel decided to say instead of the usual anecdotes. It'll be okay, he's not worth it, don't cry over him. Dean sighed and then opened the covers, scooting back. Castiel kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt, before crawling into the little warm nest like thing Dean had created. Dean made a sound and Castiel moved closer to him, feeling the warmth exude from him. Castiel was quiet and it made Dean uneasy. Castiel had his arms behind his head while he waited for Dean to talk.

  
"I'm too fat for anyone to want to date me, Cas", he murmured. Castiel paused as he went to readjust his position.

  
"Dean, that's not true. What Balthazar said, he was just trying to hurt you. You're not even fat", he said. Apparently that was the wrong thing and Dean scoffed angrily before crawling across Castiel's body and stood there, he was fuming.

  
"Oh really? Look at this shit! I have a belly! Love handles! And my jeans always get worn between my thighs! He's right! I'd crush someone, I can't even cuddle someone because I'm so big I'd probably break their arm!" He said in a rush, spit flying from his mouth. Castiel stared at his long time friend, he knew Dean was insecure, but he didn't know that this was the extent. Castiel kicked off the blankets and brought his feet to the edge of the bed. Dean stared back at him, his chest heaving.

  
"Are you done throwing your tantrum now? Dean, it shouldn't matter that you have a belly, love handles or thick thighs. You are going to find a guy who will worship you. For you...Not because he thinks he can get into your pants", Castiel said fiercely. Dean sagged at that and relaxed, Cas was right, he was always right. But he had only started dating Balthazar because he wanted to get over Castiel. He sat next to Cas on the edge of the bed, sighing once more. Castiel nudged his shoulder gently.

  
"Wanna go get something to eat now? Actually, eat this time?" He asked. Dean sighed softly, and then smiled. Cas was always there for him, always cheering him up.

  
"So what's been going on with that girl?" He asked, looking at his bestfriend. Castiel shrugged.

  
"I don't know...She texted me a few mintues ago, and I just said I didn't have time for her because you needed me. She probably didn't like that. I don't think she likes me", he said with a shrug. Dean frowned at that. Castiel's an idiot, he decided. Dean fidgeted and Castiel waited, knowing Dean had something to say.

  
"Cas, I'm gay", he said. Castiel's eyebrows furrowed, tilting his head.

  
"Dean, I know that already. You don't have to reaffirm anything with me or"-Castiel didn't get to finish as Dean entered his line of sight and kissed him. Castiel's eyes fluttered with surprise but before he could return the kiss Dean was backing away, his eyes wide and scared as he continued backing away from Cas.

  
"I...Cas...I can't...that girl. You're going to hate me", he started, tears welling up in those green orbs. His nose scrunched as he tried to hold the tears back. Castiel stood.

  
"Dean, it's fine. I don't...I don't feel anything for her. But"-"No, Cas. She isn't real", he mumbled looking down. Castiel frowned and stepped forward.

  
"What...Do...Do you know her or something?" He asked. Dean shook his head and then motioned for Castiel to come over to his computer and he logged in.

Castiel stared at the screen- _Anna Milton Logged on_ flashed across the screen. Castiel was breathing hard before he stepped back.

  
"You're Anna Milton...You are who I've been texting and sharing everything with?" He started, rubbing at his eyes. Dean nodded, keeping his head down. Castiel slowly sat down on Dean's bed before his shoulders started shaking. Dean got to his feet and he couldn't see Castiel's face but he saw his body shaking. Dean reached out before he heard Castiel's deep laugh start up. He raised his head and laughed harder.

  
"You asshole!" Castiel exclaimed before he grabbed his wrist and pulled Dean between his legs.

  
"Cas?" Dean asked uncertainly. Castiel tugged him down until Dean was straddling him and he placed his hands behind Dean's head and leaned up to kiss him harshly. Dean was unsure, he was in Castiel's lap but he feared crushing him. Castiel pulled back when Dean hesitated.

  
"Is this...Am I not what you want?" He wondered, chewing on his tongue ring. Dean scowled and then moved away from him. Castiel felt embarrassed.

  
"How can you be so calm knowing I essentially lied to you?" Dean demanded. Castiel sighed and laid down on his side and propped his head up on his hand.

  
"Well, sure, but the whole time I was talking to Anna, I could only think about you and how much I hated Balthazar. And especially how he treated you and how I wanted to be the one to make you laugh...Anna kinda made me realise, I don't like girls the same way I like boys", he explained. Dean stared at him, his green eyes searching in Castiel's blue eyes.

  
"Are you fucking with me?" Dean asked. Castiel couldn't understand why he was so guarded.

  
"Dean, really? You're my best friend and I think you're hot. I'm not just fucking with you or being nice to you to get into your pants. If we never achieved that and we were just a couple, I could do it", he said. Dean was silent for a moment before he chewed on his lip.

  
"Could you kiss me again?" He asked shyly. Castiel reached out and cupped Dean's cheek, leaning forward and kissing him. Dean returned the kiss before he pulled back to catch his breath; Castiel crawled up until he was straddling Dean's thighs and his legs wrapped around Dean's hips as he kissed Dean again. Dean pulled back once more.

  
"You don't care that I'm fat?" He asked. Castiel scowled and kissed Dean's forehead.

  
"You're not fat...If anything, you're chubby but", he paused because Dean looked away and Castiel made a growling sound.

  
"But, look at me, Dean Henry Winchester", he demanded. Dean took another moment before he brought his eyes to Cas.

  
"You are perfect for me. I don't like you or dislike you because of your weight. I love that I have so much to grab onto. You're hot, babe, face it", he said. Castiel kissed at his neck, nuzzling against him. Dean squirmed, he didn't think he was hot. He didn't find himself attractive and it drove him crazy.


End file.
